The invention refers to a device for distributing suspensions, particularly pulp suspensions, in a tank, particularly a bleach tower.
In order to prevent the pulp from caking on the walls of a tank, particularly a bleach tower, the suspension must be distributed over the cross-section. A device is known, for example, in which a rotating, horizontal tube is provided to distribute the suspension over the cross-section. This design has the considerable disadvantage that the horizontal tube has to be moved through the suspension in the tank, which demands very high drive power. A further design is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,507, where the suspension is distributed by a rotating cylinder which has web plates or paddles in its inner chamber. The common denominator of the devices of the state of the art mentioned above is that practically the entire quantity of suspension is accelerated, which leads to high energy input, i.e. the distribution elements require high drive power.